In the Shadows
by Virosa
Summary: He was kicked out of the life he knew. Now in England He is working for the organization called Hellsing. The truth about him will be unraveled when a sears of advents occurs, will his life turn out for the better or for the worst? UP 4 ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

In the Shadows

He was kicked out of the life he knew. Now in England He is working for the organization called Hellsing. The truth about him will be unraveled when a sears of advents occurs, will his life turn out for the better or for the worst?

**Side notes:** this will be taking place during book three of Hellsing and two and a half years after the end of the Ranma ½ (so Ranma is about 22, about one month per book average). To tell you all YES there will be SOME flashbacks to explain some things. The only thing I can clam that is mine, are some poems so do NOT sue me because I do not own Ranma ½ and Hellsing.

Speech: "hi"

Thinking: 'hi'

Telepathic+hi+

Writer's notes :( hi) hi

Chapter 1: The Questions

Walter is standing in front of one of the large windows looking out on one of the yards.

'How did that man survive? When Alucard found him, he was the last of the men alive. All except a few of the freaks where killed, but most of them had…'

That is all the farther Walter got to think on the subject when Alucard seamed to have walked from one of the walls.

"What are you thinking about Walter?" Alucard said with his normal smirk on that if you are not used to would make you run away screaming bloody-murder.

"Just about that man, he lived threw what he did with only six bullets that grazed him that needed about seven stitches each, and that was the worse of it, he had 27 superficial cut all over. Just how did a normal man survive that many freaks?"

"Well if it helps he is not a normal human, there's something about his ki, but I can't put my finger on why though."

Medical wing—

"God damn it, I hate this, and I'm stuck in here for 14 hours more" said a man that looked to be in his late teens to early 20's. He had a pigtail that cam down to his shoulder blades, Eyes that were as blue as a sapphire. 'I could have just let my ki heal me but NO I can't blow my cover or I'm in deep shit.' The man as you have probably figured out is Ranma Saotome or was Ranma Saotome but because of things that he could not control he is now just Ranma.

'There nothing to do or at least there no entrainment here what the fuck is up with that? Well at least I can put this time to good use; I just have to be very careful' thought Ranma as he started to meditate on the recent advents. "I wish I could be outside training, sigh I wonder if my record of 518 meters with a handgun is still there?

Outside—

"Look here whatta you think you're doing?!"

"No no no no no it's no good like that!"

In the middle of a shooting range we see a man in a military type of jacket with a hat that had the left side going vertical, a nose strip on as if his nose was broken just recently, and braded hair that goes down to the back of his knees; in a heated discussion with a very attractive short blond hair women in a yellow military uniform with the Hellsing crest on it. All around the two there are several men practicing wile ignoring them.

"Why can't you manage the 4500 meter mark?!" said the women also known as Seras.

"It's just not bloody possible" retorted the man known as Vernedead.

"Wh-wh-WHY? You lot are dogs of WAR, right?! A PINEAPPLE ARMY, right!?" ask Seras as she seems to be getting frustrated to hit the man before her.

"It's not ZAT!! WHO can hit…500 meters with ordinary small arms? You'd'ave to be some kinda FREAK to pull zat off." Stated Vernedead in a superior tone.

"Gerrrrr. You see the hostage targets ant the 4500-meter marker. Well I know I can hit them with my gun." Seras snarled at Vernedead.

"Ya righ, missy, I know ya can't."

"Please move for a wile" Seras said to a solder that is five paces to their left.

All the mercenaries stop shooting and back a way for the fire line when Seras take up position to fire harkonnen (Read: B.F.G.). Eight shots ring out and the targets jump form hits they take but, some how, they all mange to land upright.

"Ha. Take a look. I hit them all." Said Seras smugly

"Look closely, fool!" Vernedead bit back harshly, wile holding a pare of binoculars, the whole time several sweat drops running down the back of his head.

Down rang—

We see all the targets most of the 'threats' were unharmed but, the 'civilians' we can tell are 'dead' one blown to bits, another with two holes in it one in it's chest and the other in it's head, the last two, a 'mother' and 'her' 'baby', the mother has the top of her head missing and the top part of the baby's face is missing.

At the firing line—

"All 'ostages eliminated." Stated Vernedead in a smug yet irate tone.

We see in the back round Walter looking though the window with the look of 'holly shit' and not in a good way on his face.

Medical wing—

"What the hell was that?! It sounded like a canon brigade." Ranma asked to no one wile looking out the open window.

The next day, Integra Hellsing office-

"Private Ranma do you know why I called you here?" asked Integra Hellsing. Who was sitting behind a large desk wearing her normal suit.

Ranma was standing in military formation(I. E. head up shoulders back) in his uniform. " No, Sir. I do not know Sir." Ranma replied with as much respect to Integra as he would if she was one of his old teachers that he respected if not more so.

"You are the only man alive in your whole platoon. You survived the vampiric assault on the headquarters, with minor injuries, and you against all odds you manage to hold your position until reinforcements came to help you finish off the freaks. I am doing something for which I never would do for at least another year, because of the extenuating circumstances for which you came into the services of Hellsing and the crown of England. I, Integra W. Hellsing promote you, Private Ranma, to Second lieutenant Ranma."


	2. Chapter 2: DREAMS, PAIN, & HEALLING

Chapter 2: DREAMS, PAIN, and HEALLING

**Disclaimers: **see chapter 1 or in short, I am not able or willing to try claming to ownership of ether Ranma ½ or Hellsing. And to everyone, I will be fallowing the Hellsing time line for several chapters before taking off completely in my own direction.

Paring will be up to you for the most part. Ranma does not have his cures he used it to pay a debt to someone he met when he was five after the Neko-ken training, to help beat saffron and bring Akane back to life. It is going to be more American-English that England-English.

Speech: "hi"

Thinking: 'hi'

Telepathic: hi

Different Language: -hi-

Writer's notes :( hi) [hi

**Previously:** "…I, Integra W. Hellsing promote you, Private Ranma, to Second lieutenant Ranma."

"So did you decide how to transport the police girl?" ask the mistress of the manor, Integra W. Hellsing.

"Yes, about that…" was the hesitant reply of Walter, Miss Hellsing's butler to her father until he died and hers ever since. "Alucard has a plan to get everything to Brazil." Finished Walter while opening the door that led to a room that all the preparations for the mission was taking place at.

"Good morning, Integra." Came from everyone's favorite No-life-King, Alucard.

"To finish on what Walter was saying, one we settled on a coffin." stated Alucard be for be in interrupted by Integra. "I don't see that getting though customs."

"There shan't be any." said Walter just when Alucard opened his mouth to reply.

"Why not?" Integra ask how still did not connect the dots quite yet.

"Because" that is all the farther, Walter got before Alucard being irritated by being interrupted, cut in "WE are taking a smuggling vessel."

"NOOOooooo." Came form Seras's coffin "Let me out."

"Are you certain about this?" came form an uneasy Integra.

"We had to ship the weapons too, my lady."

"And MY coffin. Two birds with one stone." Replied Walter and Alucard, one of the two said what they said in a superior tone of voice that said 'du you incompetent fool'

"It'z ze same smugglers WE always use. Long as payin' zem, we can rely on zem." Spoke the Mercenaries Captain.

"Let me ouuut."

"Silence"

"Isn't direct sunlight one of a vampire's worst enemies and what is with the new look?" wondered Integra.

"No, the sun does not harm me, I just loath the sun with every fiber of my being." Alucard spat the word sun with so much venom that it could kill three-hundred adult African bull elephants.

"You have only one order, **Search and Destroy**." And that was the last said by Integra until their return, that is if nothing goes wrong.

Later: Integra Hellsing office-

Integra was sitting in her office filling out some paper work that she did not get to a few days ago, when someone knocked on her door. "Come in" she said in a gruff voice

Ranma, with an uneasy excretion on his face, walked in to the office until he was six paces from the desk.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Ma'm may I ask why you did not send me on the mission?" Ranma seemed even less sure that he had a right to asked her.

"You're injuries, even if they are not severe, are still to major to allow you to go. You would have just been a burden to them if you gone." Explained Integra. "If that is all, that you may leave Lieutenant, and get some sleep since you won't be working for a few days."

"Yes Ma'm, thank you Ma'm."

During the time Ranma was leaving, a small beautiful smile crept on to Integra's face at the devotion to his work he had, even when he was injured, all he wanted to do was his duty to Hellsing.

Later: Ranma's Room-

Ranma enters a room, HIS room, his sanctuary, the domain that he rules. "sigh life is so annoying some times." Ranma mutters while in commenced taking off his outfits. When he took off his shirt, thirty-three bandages where under it, most of the bandages have a slight red tint to them, and about six has bloodstains that show as clear as day.

"I wonder what Aunty¹ is up to, or where cousin is at so I can give him Auntie's message." While carefully pulling off most of the bandages, he pokes at them to see how tender they are still. "How long has it been since then? Two, three Years? Hmmm no not quite that long, I wonder howKasumi and her family is doing. I wish I visit more often than I do."

While Ranma was talking to himself, he was walking to his bed headboard. When he sat down on his bed he put his index finger about 3/11th of the way from the edge on the top of the headboard and dragged his finger about 3/8th of the way down to the mattress and pushes in until he hears three clicks. One of the knots in the wood popped out and clicked once as if it was a locking mechanism. Ranma then turned his finger and pressed the top of the hole for 1/7th of an inch, and pushed the surface of the headboard until he heard the last three clicks, one from the knot of wood and two from where he was pushing with his thumb. As he withdrew his fingers, a little door popped open to reveal a sapphire.

As he picked up the sapphire, his aura came within the visible spectrum and was flowing from his body to the sapphire. The sapphire it self, if it wasn't for the light pail blue glow, looked to be a normal gem that could fit in his hand and take up only the palm but, the sapphire was set into a gold and silver pendent that took up the rest of the room on his hand.

As the glow drained in to the pendent Ranma's shoulders slump and he starts to tilt from left to right for a few moments before he regains his equilibrium back just barely in time to put the pendent back, shut the little door, and press the wooden knot of a button to reseal the hidden compartment before he fell on to his side out from exhaustion.

As he was drifting off, he muttered one last thing, something as old as the oldest true vampire is. "-The bird of the Hermes is my name, eating my wigs to make me tame.- I can find him, I just need time, but time is against this place. Aunty Morri…" he did not finish muttering about the promise he made when he was five to his 'Aunty'.

Same time in Brazil: Seras's Dream-

Seras is lying down in a field of flowers with butterflies majestically floating form flower to flower. "Hngrasmmm."

"Miss Seras… wake up Miss Seras!"

Seras slowly opens her eyes to see an old, fat, short, balding man floating in mid air.

"Who… are… you?" Seras asked in a freaked out voice.

"I am the spirit of the harconen. Your gun." Said the spirit in the calmest voice possible.

"Agghhhh!" Seras screams while in the process of running from the spirit like the dogs of hell where on her tail (or like Ranma, when his ex-sutures where after him and he wanted some time alone)

"Ahh! Don't run, don't run! I have come here today to give you my support and guidance. Ask me anything and I will tell you."

"O-Okay, Mr. Spirit. There's just one thing I want to ask you!! Everything is in the pits. Is my life always going to be like this?" Seras pleaded for an answer, one that would help her emotionally cope with her new form of life.

"Yes, your life from this point on will be very miserable, so give up an…" the spirit's head exploded in a mist of blood and gore interrupting his speech.

"What a pitiful internal demon you had there young one" said beautiful voice that belonged to an even beautiful woman. She stands at least 5 cm(about 2 in.) taller that Seras with black hair that came down to the middle of her back, gold red-ringed eyes that was framed by a face that reminded her of someone, a body that could easily get her into the modeling career.

"W-w-wha?" Seras stuttered out trying to figure out what just happened.

"That 'man' that wanted to help you was one of your internal demons that wanted you to give up on life so it could take over your body. To your question to that demon is, maybe, there is someone out there for you, you just have to find a way to figure out who it is and how to win his heart before or with others." The beauty said in a motherly tone.

"Your master is waiting for you to wake Seras. Go now and be at peace." That was the last thing Seras heard form the woman before se woke up to see her master's eyes.

In the world of the living (if you could call that living)-

"Wake up" spoke a voice that Seras learned to respect and fear.

Looking up Seras could only see the outline of her master and one of the blood red eyes that, as far as she knew, only her master had.

"G…good morning" was the only thing that Seras could seam to say to her master. The twinkle in his eye unnerved her to much of her to say anything but those two words.

An annoying buzzing sound finally made Seras look out the window. In spite that Seras knew what a helicopter was it just did not register in her mind why there was so many of them in front of the room's window.

"What's going on here?" Seras asked her master, who seems to be grinning with a glint in his eye the she did not like.

"Come it is time for war" as Alucard spoke his eyes seem to flash Vermillion.

Ranma's Dream-

Ranma is in a large area to his right a dense forest that he has seen several times, once in real life and the rest of the times within his deep subconscious during sleep. On the other side is the, as normal for this dream, the little shrine. The exact shrine he first came out of the Neko-ken, the only woman that he loves with all of his heart, that he would face an army of Saffrons, Herbs, and allsorts of things that go bump in the night; or at least the only woman that is left that he would do those things for.

"Good morning Ranma." 'Ah, speak of the devil' Ranma thought with a grin on his face as he turns around.

"Good morning Aunty. It has been a while. How are you?" Ranma asked while he gives his aunt a hug.

"I have been better. So how is your new life within Hellsing?" The woman known as Aunty asked with a loving smile, one that a mother would give to her child.

"Not very good, my platoon got killed by a raid of Vampire brothers, and their pets; Integra didn't send any help till the battle was almost over. Those bloody fucking vamps turned most of my platoon into ghouls. Please forgive my language Aunty. sigh and I was starting to make friends in it too." Ranma said in a disappointing way.

"It is alright Ranma. People die in your line of work; you must accept that just as if you have for killing." Aunty comfortingly reassured Ranma that death is not the end of things forever.

"So, Ranma, have you found someone special yet?" Aunty asked with a smile that would frighten Alucard and everything that goes bump in the night (Read: Scarier than all hell).

"Ah…ya…not yet Aunty but, I will"

"What's the matter Aunty?" Ranma worriedly asked Aunty, for the look on her face was making him panic. She was crying, no, not just crying, muttering to herself so low that Ranma could not hear her clearly.

"Aunty what's the matter? Aunty…please doesn't cry tell me what's the matter."

"I can feel them. Creatures of some type, they want to be children of the night but something is not right with them… OH Lord of Heaven. Their impure (how can a child of the night be pure?), fakes, replicas that should not exist. " She moans in sorrow and contempt with tears trailing down her face.

End notes-

1: a nickname he gave the woman that saved his life and helps occasionally in ways that no one can see but Ranma as of now. If you did not get it

Sorry for the wait I have been having technical difficulties if you have not realize. With this chapter not up to the standers of what I want it to be posted when I could post it I did not.

The Ranks in this story go Privet (the poor unlucky men and women that go to the front lines first), Lieutenant-Sergeant, 2nd Lieutenant (Ranma), 1st Lieutenant (Seras), Lieutenant-General, Brigadier-General (Alucard, well that is if he was human), Corporal-General, General (Integra and everyone that is a Knight of the Round table), and the Royalty

Sorry for the wait I have been having technical difficulties if you have not realized.

A hint for who 'Aunty' is: she is an old goddess form an ancient religion that is very old, the true first time of worship is unknown and she has a sister, both of them are part of a the story of the most world renown King and Knight ever,

The paring is up to you,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quean's court

Chapter 3: Quean's court

**Disclaimers: **see chapter 1 or in short, I am not able or willing to try claming the ownership of ether Ranma ½, Hellsing, or any other things I use from other souses.

Speech English: "hi"

Thinking: 'hi'

Telepathic: hi

Different Language: -hi-

Writer's notes :( hi) hi

Brazil, 96 hours before-

Reporters where hurrying around trying to get good positions for the stations for what was going on in the hotel named Rio de Janeiro. The L.D.P.D. where everywhere keeping people back and at the same time capture the Terrorist but, as more time past it seemed most likely that they are going to have to kill them.

Gunshots are heard as if the men and women in the building are trying to obliterate something big. Then it all stopped for a while it seems to be the end of the terror of the terrorist as the sergeant of the platoon called in saying that they killed the terrorist. As everyone starts to relax from what could have been a very bad situation for all of the people.

Then the radio starts up again, this time full of fear, death, and gunshots; the men inside screaming for the heavy support platoons or just an air strike to destroy the beast that is in there. As the few military people that are, hearing it not understand what is going on. The Lieutenant General that was in charge sent in two platoons in again. One Assault platoon and a heavy support platoon believing that they would be able to handle one man; one man that somehow decimated one scouting platoon and from what the men said when they reported in, was dead, shot through the chest in, at least, twenty different places.

-This is team Mu we are in position.-

-This is team Nu we are in position.-

-This is teams Alpha Sigma and Beta Sigma we are in position at the elevator.-

-This is Beta Alpha Sigma Epsilon, Mu and Nu it is a go put the Tau to Sleep.-

The end of the military movement was put down in the history books as the most one sided massacre ever; two men and one women with only five guns in between the three of them and no explosives, killed forty-eight heavily armed marinas, with zero casualties.

The Hellsing manor, dinning hall 84 hours before-

"Lt. Saotome, here." One of the Merc. says as he throws an envelope in his lap with his name engraved in emerald green.

"Thanks." Ranma stares at the fancy piece of paper, while hopping that it was not form another prince or the equivalent of that challenging him to yet another duel.

'Might as well get this over with. At least this is the first one so far.' Hoping that the shit will not start up again, Ranma breaks the wax seal on the back in order to get to the letter.

'To: Lt. Ranma Saotome, of the Hellsing Manor. Bla bla bla. The Quean of the holly lands of England has requested you, to escort Sir Hellsing with Mr. Walter to the Royal Family Villa, Krauney. For th… WHAT!! ESCORT SIR HELLSING. Requested. THE QUEAN!! Shit. Transportation will be provided, on the year of our lord 2013, on the 14th hour of the idée (15th) of May. Please dress accordingly. Well. That kills my day off.' "At least they gave me a heads up."

Hellsing Manor, Main office, same time-

"So everyone is going to be there, and the Quean wants us to bring Lt. Saotome with us to the Convention of Twelve. Why?" asked an attractive blond sitting in a large black leather chare behind a solid oak desk, that is known as Integra Hellsing

"He is the only one, besides my self, that took part in the raid that survived and the Quean would like to meet the last surviving combat active member of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. And you have known that it is a custom to bring at least two escorts to the Convention of Twelve." Stated an old man in a butler's outfit with the name of Walter.

"Well if his is to be my other escort than make sure that he is in the proper outfit for the part. I don't want Hellsing to be laughed at for something as trivial as not being in proper dressings." The mistress of the Hellsing Manor said as she rubbed her temples.

"As you wish." Walter said as he exited the office.

After the door was shut, Integra opened up a drawer and pulled out eight vanilla folders that where at least one inch thick, the largest being three inch thick. On the cover of each of them had one word in bold red font 'RANMA' and a few words under the name, such as, Education, Mental and Physical Health, Fighting Experiences, People's live that where saved, and so on; covering only the basic details on the past of the one known as Ranma Saotome.

"This is going to be a LONG week, I can tell already."

Hellsing Manor, training area 80 hrs before-

"Sir Saotome" Walter called as he knocked on a solid oak door with steel reinforcing bans running horizontally all along it.

Without hesitation, the door swung inward revealing Ranma standing in the doorway with a towel on his shoulder. "Walter? What do I owe the pleasure of your company to day?"

You can quit the fooling around Ranma we both know that you have been expecting me for some time now. Walter retorted dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is as far as my mind can take it, sorry people. If someone wants to write this story just send me a massage and I will hand it over. Again I am sorry.


End file.
